


The Warrior and Her Zippy Lover

by SonnieCelanna



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, Engagement, F/M, Izuku has the Omnitrix, Looma genuinely cares about her partners, Muscular Alien Waifu, Omnitrix Izuku, Potentially OOC Looma, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Strong Looma Red Wind, Warrior Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieCelanna/pseuds/SonnieCelanna
Summary: If you told Izuku Midoriya he'd fall in love with a woman over twice his size, with four arms, four eyes, red skin, and a desire for combat, he would have laughed in your face.Yet that is exactly what happened, amongst an adventure of total chaos.But Is he complaining? Not in the slightest.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Looma Red Wind
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	The Warrior and Her Zippy Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raider867](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider867/gifts).



> I didn't do much memorizing/refreshing on Looma's personality before writing this so if anyone feels i did her wrong, sorry! Do let me know though so i can improve in future, I didn't do much research this time cause I was trusting my childhood memory and basic knowledge.
> 
> Also for anyone who has read my other Omnitrix Izuku fic, if you want to, you could consider this a spin-off AU of sorts regarding what would of happened if Vilgax struck sooner.
> 
> Beta'd by Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789. Requested by Raider867.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Izuku Midoriya sighed as he looked out in the vast deep endless void of inky blackness known as space. He sat at the controls of a spaceship (something he could still scarcely believe actually existed!) that he could barely pilot at all, having no idea if he was even going in the right direction, simply praying that he was.

Not even five months prior, he had been on his home planet, Earth, blissfully ignorant to the true expanse of the cosmos and the true amount of life teeming within it.

Then a shooting star had come right down on top of him. He still had no idea exactly how or why, but his life had changed forever that day. Back when he had still been just a simple earthling, he’d been one of the weakest people on the planet more than likely. More than three quarters of the population had a thing called a quirk, a superpower whereas he had been born quirkless.

Then when that shooting star had crashed, it all changed. Natural curiosity drove him more than reason as he’d dropped down into the crater, only to find a capsule that had opened up and a watch, a  _ watch _ of all things had jumped out onto his wrist.

As if that hadn’t been bizarre enough, he’d soon discovered it had granted him the ability to access various other forms which he later discovered were literal aliens, all of whom had amazing super powered abilities inherent to their species. Yeah, that had come as a bit of a shock.

At the time though, he’d been so excited to finally have powers. Maybe he could get into the hero university he’d always wanted to attend! He could finally stand up to his bullies! He could finally be strong for once!

…Then a month later, Vilgax came along. An evil warlord tyrant hellbent on getting the Omnitrix, which is what the watch turned out to be called. Izuku had to make a choice that day. Give himself up to the warlord, or let him destroy his city. He took down seasoned pro heroes with ease.

It really wasn’t a hard choice, he wanted to fight but he wouldn’t let other people get hurt by taking a risk like that. The next four months were hell, as Vilgax tried  _ every _ conceivable method to remove the device. It refused to budge however.

Finally, nearing the end of the third month, they had landed on a planet and Izuku had decided to fight back, having studied the ship intently for weeks at that point. He’d broken out in his human state and did everything in his power to sneak around, eventually finding an exit off the ship.

When he had gotten off it, he’d wasted no time using one of his alien forms to throw the ship back out into the stratosphere. He was finally free but-

“-Ippy? Zippy!” A deep female voice shouted suddenly, making him shake his head and look over to see a red skinned alien much taller than he was, with four golden eyes shimmering wild mild concern that had black outlines and a pair of large lips with inviting black lipstick. She also had four large muscular arms, the bottom two of which were crossed while the top left was gently holding his shoulder and the other was taking off the alien’s battle helmet, revealing her short wavy scarlet hair underneath.

She wore a battle leotard (Izuku would be lying if he said he didn’t giggle the first few times he heard that term) which was comprised entirely of black metal, gold and leather. Bandages were wrapped around her waist and an elegant open front skirt with a fur trim hung around her waist, framing her admittedly incredibly attractive strong thighs that immediately made Izuku blush any time he saw them or they came to mind. Something the alien was noticing more and more recently.

“You’re thinking about them again aren’t you.”

“A-Ah! S-Sorry!” He immediately apologized, looking away as he went scarlet. She laughed.

“A warrior doesn’t apologize, Zippy! He takes!” she chuckled with a double wink.

“M-M-MAYBE LATER L-LOOMA!” The green haired human shouted embarrassed, making the alien, a Tetramand, laugh even more. Her lower arms uncrossed themselves and suddenly instead were now hung over his body, her final hand caressing his face.

“You really are adorable Zippy, it is odd.” She hummed. “I’ve never met anyone so strong before yet so meek looking, it truly is a marvel, though if it means I get to see this ‘blush’ of yours so often, I cannot say I mind.” Looma giggled. Izuku sighed in defeat, leaning back into the seat.

Looma Red Wind, that was her name. A warrior on the planet Izuku had found himself on. Not just any warrior, a princess of all things. When he’d ran from Vilgax’s ship, he’d soon found himself being surrounded by red skinned, four armed guards with insane strength and soon found out he had managed to begin trespassing on royal grounds.

_ The king was not a pleasant man, or one willing to let such transgressions slide easily. He’d sentenced the teen to an execution on the spot and he’d barely managed to sputter out some weird amalgamation of Earth's legal practices that meant nothing, human rights that meant nothing and something about trial by combat in a desperate attempt to save his life. _

__

_ Turns out the last one was the key to saving himself, as he was then told he had an hour to prepare. He used that time to figure out the rules and somehow managed to use that to figure out he could use the Omnitrix to give him an extra chance with every alien inside it. Finally, he’d taken his stand in the arena when Looma had come out, as it was explained to Izuku she was the strongest being on her entire planet. _

__

_ To say he wished he had more than one pair of pants when she charged at him the first time was an understatement. As time went on, things only got more and more desperate as well as he saw the true depths of her power. _

__

_ His first alien, one with the ability to run so fast he became just a blue blur, his go to, was taken out early on due to the warrior princesses honed reaction time and skills, managing to clothesline the speedster and smash his helmet open, knocking him to the ground. _

__

_ His next alien, a being made of fire and brimstone with pyrokinetic abilities, had been his next attempt. Turns out, the entire species had a natural resistance to fire. Izuku was really glad that form had enhanced durability when he was being tossed around like a ragdoll into concrete walls. _

__

_ His third attempt was with a dog-like alien, Wildmutt. It was clearly not going in his favour but he kept at it, constantly rushing the princess and being smacked away until he eventually transformed back to human. _

__

_ Attempt four saw him using a technology enhancing alien. He’d briefly found a reprise in the fight when he’d managed to attach to her metal armour, thinking it might give him some advantage. He was proven wrong when she simply tore the armour off and threw it away, the teen with it. He found out in that moment Tetramands didn’t care much about clothing for modesty reasons. His plan backfired when now not only did he not have an advantage, he had a disadvantage as he kept getting distracted and embarrassed every time he had to face her head on. Needless to say that fight in particular was quite the spectacle of craptitude. _

__

_ Izuku doubted the king was particularly fond of the moment Izuku finally snapped out his shock and accidentally vocalized his thoughts aloud as his eyes involuntarily followed her ‘movements’. “SHE HAS B-BREASTS?!” _

__

_ Attempt five he was fortunately giving mercy when she put her armour back on in the interim, before he came at her as a ghost like alien. At least he couldn’t be beat up in this case, but her strength of will was too strong for him to possess her and the second he went solid again she laid the smackdown on him. Plus he couldn’t do much in that form in direct sunlight without burning up meaning he’d been confined to small shadows in the corners of the arena. _

__

_ Attempt six, he tried to use an alien with insect-like wings, a giant tail with a sharp blade able to pierce metal, eye goop able to stick almost anything down and enough strength to just lift something as heavy as a Tetramand off the ground for a few moments. He’d been fairly confident with that alien. He was missing a wing and flying into walls filled with his own goop trapping him a minute later. _

__

_ Attempt seven, he tried to use a small frog like alien with a brain so smart he was sure he surpassed even the smartest beings on earth. He did better than any other attempt that time when he actually managed to avoid an attack and briefly control her movements by using his innate knowledge in the form to use the aliens nerve endings against her. It only took one hand to get a hold of him for that turn to be over however. He was thrown against the far wall hard enough he instantly turned back to human, he dreaded to think how forceful the impact really was. _

__

_ Attempt eight, he used a fish mermaid monster man hybrid alien, who once again much like his ghostly form, was not suited to the bright sunny day, rapidly dehydrating and struggling to breathe. He powered through however, managing to land a few bites on Looma and actually piercing her incredibly tough skin, weakening her. He was smiling despite his dwindling stamina and his very small pool of forms left to go through, because he had been planning for this. He had been wearing her down the entire time before he resorted to his true best fighting forms. _

__

_ Attempt nine saw him using a being made of pure, near indestructible crystal he was able to control. In fact, Izuku had thought it WAS indestructible when he’d encased the princess inside a prison made of the substance… until she punched her way out of it after a few moments and charged him. He’d managed to pierce her a few more times by turning his hands in blades and managed to actually damage her with mallet shaped structures. He even learned to shoot sharp projectile crystals. It was the most effective he’d been so far but soon it came down to a direct punch up, and it only took a little under ten punches for the alien’s body to crack too much to still be usable. _

__

_ Attempt ten, he thought would be his final chance. He turned into a Tetramand himself, standing taller than Looma by about two, maybe three foot. The two cracked their knuckles, prepared for the final fight… then they rushed each other and clashed. It was by far the most even battle of them all, jabs and hooks being traded and blocked, strikes landing on their faces constantly, the entire arena rumbling from their clashing as they threw each other around. Izuku later found out he’d caused a stir in the capital because female Tetramands were supposed to be inherently stronger than males, which could only make him wonder what on earth that meant for his alien forms. In the moment however, he merely focused on beating her. _

__

_ Yet unfortunately, while his strength might have even been greater than the warrior’s, he lacked something she had that gave her the advantage: Combat experience. Soon her own skills took over as she stopped focusing on merely beating him down but looking for actual openings and weaknesses, taking advantage of his sloppy moves and poor decisions. She threw the final punch, throwing him into a wall as the Omnitrix began beeping and flashing red, timing out. _

__

_ He was on the floor groaning, listening to his death sentence be announced as he thought. He looked up to see Looma frowning. She had been walking by him as his final moments approached and spoke up. _

__

_ “Shame, you lasted longer than any other opponent I’ve faced. At least you were entertaining. If it were up to me, I’d keep you around, at least for practicing.” She said as she walked by. Izuku began pushing himself up at that. _

__

_ He wasn’t sure if it was fear of death, the rush of adrenaline from the fighting, a combination of both or maybe even neither. He couldn’t remember at all. All he knew was, in that moment, he rose to his feet shakily, brushed the dirt off him and glared at her. _

__

_ “Still haven’t beat me in all my forms yet.” He said quietly. “Still not beat my human form.” _

__

_ Any earlier in the day and he would have been screaming at himself it was a terrible idea. He was going to be flattened. By then though, he didn’t care. He had one last chance and god dammit he was going to use it. _

__

_ Looma had sized him up and down and snorted. “Fine, I didn’t want the fun to end anyways. FATHER! ONE MORE FIGHT SHALL BE HAD! CALL THE GUARDS BACK!” _

__

_ The king looked on confused, but decided to grant his daughter’s request. Looma moved back to her starting position and Izuku took his, his brain rushing a mile a minute. He needed a plan, as he heard the countdown begin. _

__

_ And he knew, strength wouldn’t save him here. He needed something better. He needed his brain. He needed everything that made him, him. He wasn’t a fighter by any means, but that didn’t mean he was without skills of his own. _

__

_ The countdown ended and Looma charged him, and so Izuku did what he did best. He ran. The giant of a woman didn’t let up but he moved with speed only outdone by his fastest form. He was used to running from threats, not because he preferred to run from fights, but because he knew sometimes fleeing was the best option. He had a feeling it was where his affinity for the speedster form came from. _

__

_ “GET BACK HERE, ZIPPY!” She had shouted, the first time she’d ever used that nickname, as he constantly ran from her. _

__

_ It didn’t take him long to get into position and put his plan into motion, running at the patch of crystals still left over. He dropped to the ground near them, grabbing one of the dropped projectiles and sliding around, throwing them all at the princess. As soon as she caught four of them, Izuku saw his chance and dived beneath her legs, turning and pulling the bandages around her waist off of her, continuing to run. He made it to the other side of the arena, where he then waited for her, diving out the way at the last second and wrapping the bandages around her feet, causing her to trip and go face first right into the goop still left over from before, struggling to get out. Unlike the previous times, her entire body was hit so she couldn’t tear it off as easy, plus it had seemed to get stickier with time and thus even more difficult to escape from. _

__

_ He used this opportunity to enact his real plan, being careful with his movements with the bandages. He quickly scooped up balls of goop with spare parts of the bandages as a filter to avoid sticking his own hands together, throwing them into her fists to get them stuck closed and forcing her fists back down into the goop when he did. _

__

_ Then finally she let out a frustrated scream and managed to tear all four arms out, clapping them together which is exactly what he’d been counting on, having learned she had a sonic clap ability earlier. He leapt out the way and watched her frustrated struggling with her hands now all stuck together. He rushed in one last time with the left over bandages and leapt over the goop, onto her and began wrapping her hands up as quickly as possible. He got headbutted off her but not before he managed to completely bind her hands. _

__

_ He pushed himself back up with a cough and hummed. She growled. _

__

_ “You’re not gonna kill me this easily!” She growled, struggling with all the stuff holding her down. _

__

_ “K-Kill you?! I w-was never gonna kill you!” He quickly spoke up, taking a moment to catch his breath. “I… I wanted to be a hero… b-back home. I would never kill anyone, no m-matter who they were. It’s not in my nature. I only need to capture them…” _

__

_ “You…” Looma suddenly went silent, before staring down as her eyes shadowed. “Capture is your desire? For victory?” _

__

_ “Y-Yeah. I don’t kill, It goes against everything I s-stand for.” _

__

_ Looma looked up speechlessly, before her struggling ceased. “Then… you have already won.” _

Izuku in the present smiles as he remembered that moment, before he came back to reality and realized in his daze Looma had taken him away from the cockpit to the sitting area, staring at him curiously. “Zippy? You keep zoning out. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“A-Ah! S-Sorry! Just…” he looks down with a natural expression. “Just remembering everything that’s happened.”

“Yes… I still remember when you told me about what really happened to you.” Looma said with a frown. Izuku looked up with a smile.

“It wasn’t all bad. I mean, I met you so….”

“Is this that Earth ‘flirting’ the book mentions so much?” Looma giggled, making Izuku go red.

“U-U-UP TO YOU!”

He shook his head, trying to recover. As he had been saying, the one good thing to come out of his entire abduction was meeting Looma, the warrior princess quickly becoming a good friend and confidant. She had even been surprisingly understanding about his feelings about being removed from his home, admitting at one point to him she would also be distraught despite her tough exterior if she got so far removed from a place where she could fight strong opponents like her home unwillingly. He just chuckles.

She somehow always made everything about fighting. It was oddly endearing.

It was just so odd, Looma Red Wind, warrior, princess, frankly total badass, somehow becoming his best friend more or less, with no one else there to fill the role. Well more than just his best friend...

“Still, you are a strong one Zippy! I know you are, my fiancé is strong enough to combat his harsh emotions!” She declared determinedly, making him blush.

“R-Right…”

Yeah. Apparently, as he’d discovered later the day he defeated her… female Tetramands fall in love with whoever best them in combat. Apparently it was considered an engagement of sorts.

He’d accidentally made a warrior princess fall in love with him. And he… wasn’t just going to run away from that. Not that he didn’t want back home but even if it wasn’t his fault he didn’t know about Tetramand traditions, it wasn’t their fault really either, and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

If it was the price of winning, he’d take responsibility for it. Which is how, despite only being eighteen (fortunately it turned out she was only a year older than him), he’d ended up with an alien fiancé who could probably crush his head between her thighs. And he’d probably thank her for it though that was entirely unrelated to the fiancé part. He just couldn’t get the damn things out his head.

Which was annoying when he’d rather they were around his head- DAMMIT BRAIN!

“You really need to learn not to stare, I thought it was rude in your culture?” Looma asked with a giggle, making him go redder than her skin as he hid his face. She frowned as a thought hit her.

“You don’t still have those ridiculous thoughts that you aren’t strong, do you?”

“I….”

“Izuku!” She chided, standing up and pulling him towards her in a strong hug that he was really grateful she had learned to ease up on so as to not break his spine. “We have been through this! No weak being would be able to best me as you did, and I am the most powerful woman on my planet! Therefore, you. Are. Strong! Never tell yourself otherwise!”

“R-Right.” He nodded, feeling better and smiling as he realized she was right. Then he let out a hum. “Actually…. You’ve been getting b-better at these pep talks?”

“Ah, well you can thank the book for that!” She said delighted as she put him back down.

Ah right, the book. In the early days of their engagement, when the king was keeping Izuku trapped in a cell essentially he’d been horrified. The king had no real regard for him and he was worried Looma only saw him as a trophy of sorts, in an odd backwards way.

Instead however, he was soon proved that wasn’t the case by the alien coming down to him with a book in hand, with a cover that read “How to Human.”

…A small part of him wished the author had read “How to Grammar” but still, he quickly found himself thankful for its existence. Looma took a genuine interest in his species as well as himself as an individual, somehow balancing both interests just enough that he never exactly felt dehumanized or like some pet. At least not because of her.

She even tried to understand his aversion to fighting. It can’t have been easy for her to figure out when he’d explained to her that fighting wasn’t something he necessarily enjoyed.

It was like he’d told her Santa wasn’t real based on the look on her face. Then she’d dived into the book, studying intently trying to find answers to this ‘great mystery.’

Still, he was more than thankful because she genuinely seemed to care about his thoughts and feelings about the situation. It had always been there he thought, though she could be perhaps unintentionally dismissive of his misgivings at first because of their culture, when she’d studied more into the book and especially when she’d finally heard the truth of how he got onto the planet she’d truly started doing everything she could to help him.

The king had been more than confused when Looma demanded, in front of everyone not that Izuku’s needs to survive were met, but that he needed to be happy to be surviving as well.

When he’d asked, she’d explained she just wanted to be a good wife, and if she had to adapt to his culture as well to be that for him, she would. It was probably in that moment Izuku first began to really feel something back towards the Tetramand.

And from there, it only grew more and more, as he became more and more happy to be with her. Eventually, there was even a moment where absorbing all the human culture seemed to finally help Looma in an unexpected way.

Understanding, and expressing, her own feelings. Her fear. She had been hesitant to admit it, feeling as though it was laughable a warrior like herself could be afraid but Izuku had sat with her through it, gently running an hand over her arm and comforting her.

And she’d finally confessed she was scared he’d leave her the moment he thought he had a chance to escape, as it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened to her. She’d asked if he’d want to go home too much to stay with her.

Izuku had been conflicted, but eventually he settled on just being truthful.

_ “I… I do want to go home. So badly. I miss my mom, I had so much I still wanted to do. But… I don’t want to leave you behind either. I said I’d take responsibility for our engagement, Looma and more than t-that… now I’m r-r-really, really starting to l-like you back… If it c-came down to it, what I’d really want? I… I don’t know. A part of me would be s-scared to go back anyways.” _

__

_ “Scared? Why would you be scared to go home?” _

__

_ “…I’m not strong Looma. Not on my planet. I’m quirkless, which means I lack a special ability. Without this watch… I have nothing on my planet to let me be on par with the other people. They all have superpowers, things called quirks, special abilities that let them do things like control the elements, change the weather, control the people around them, so much stuff they can do and I’m capable of none of it on my own-“ _

__

_ “Hush! You are strong! You have a warrior’s heart hidden in you somewhere, it just waits to be unleashed, I know it! And if you ever make it back there, you will show them all that you are the strongest of them, I am certain!” _

__

“Zippy! Look!” Looma’s voice in the present suddenly cut through Izuku’s memories again and he looked up, running to her side at the cockpit. He let out a gasp. It was distant but… Earth was approaching. “We’re finally making it!”

The alien looked over the systems, quickly gauging a few readings. “Only a few hours and you’ll be home, my love!”

__

“You mean we?”

Looma paused, then smiled at him. “Yes darling, I mean we will be home.”

Izuku smiled back, leaning into her side. As an arm wrapped around him, he fondly remembered the last part of the crazy adventure.

As Looma understood him more and more, and he grew to understand her as well, the teen soon realized she wasn’t happy on her home planet at all herself with no one left to fight.

He had jokingly said during a private dinner if he did get the chance he’d pull her with him so she could get to fight some of the stronger people on his planet as a hero alongside him as a joke. However, that had planted the idea in her head.

And with the fact her father was someone even Looma didn’t want to be around, and the fact she could tell Izuku still wasn’t as happy as he could be, she began scheming.

And by the end of the month, before they even knew what was happening, the two were breaking into the royal armoury, Izuku in his Tetramand form, as they soon found the spaceships stored inside.

They destroyed the rest so no one could follow them, and stole the final one, Looma piloting it and teaching Izuku along the way. And so, they had spent the last month on this ship, heading for earth.

Suddenly, he was swept up into the tall alien woman’s arms making him let out a yelp as she giggled. “Come on, Zippy! I want to try something else I read about in the book!”

“A-And what’s t-that?” He asked, curious.

“Snuggling! They say it’s really fun and great for couples, so sounds like a perfect way to celebrate.” She said happily, pulling him towards their sleeping quarters. “We have time!”

Izuku chuckles nervously, embarrassed but nodding. “Y-Yeah, okay!”

He’d be lying if he didn’t feel safer than he ever had, cradled in his fiancés four arms as she held him close, hugging her neck.

He still knew she could kick his ass, but that was just one of the many things he loved about her now. Being held close by four insanely strong arms that wouldn’t let any harm come to him as long as he asked for help, never judging despite her “warrior” upbringing, and always pushing him to be stronger and to have more faith in himself.

It was in that moment he finally said it out loud as he realized it really was true.

“I love you Looma.”

She froze for a moment, before her arms tightened around him even tighter, pressing a kiss to his head.

“I love you too Zippy.”

With that, they both were content to snuggle for the rest of the ride to their home, happiness properly overtaking them for the first time in far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk to me on discord? You can find me at Syber Space:  
> https://discord.gg/aSMswsv
> 
> You may also be able to find me on Epsi's Hoard if you're lucky:  
> https://discord.gg/thehoard


End file.
